Sidious' Apprentice
by matgopack
Summary: AU. Anakin was discovered by Sidious as a baby, and raised as a Sith apprentice. How does this change the fate of the galaxy?
1. Prologue - The Discovery

**Prologue**

Sand crunched under the man's footsteps, the sun beating down upon his dark robe. Tatooine was a hot, miserable place in the best of weather and clothing - and a dark, long robe and hood did nothing to help change that.

But Sidious did not notice. His body's discomfort, the pain of the heat, the fatigue from a night with too little sleep - all of those emotions were reflexively funneled inside of him, stoking the flames of his ever-burning anger. Burning them into the Force, as his thoughts flitted above, cool and dispassionate.

Sidious' eyes scanned the surroundings, covered by his hood – in the same way as he reached out with ghostly tendrils of the Force. When dealing with a Hutt, even a Sith needed to exercise caution.

A corner of his mind reflected on the task at hand, as he approached the grotesquely massive, garish entrance of Gardulla's palace. Just like the rest of her operations on the sandy, dusty planet, it had been financed by generous loans from Sidious' master. A cut of gambling profits streaming off world had been the financial return, but it was now time for another one. Gardulla still had contacts within Nar Shadda, contacts that had information that the Grand Plan now needed.

A pair of hulky Gamorrean guards stepped forward to bar the way, disgusting squeals and grunts sullying the air around him. Sidious' disgust burned a brighter flare in the furnace of his Anger, and he flicked his finger. The Force sang its familiar beautiful, terrifying, powerful song. Both figures froze in place, porcine faces growing still with horror as the Sith Lord stepped past them and through the door.

Yes, Gardulla would have the information he seeked - the whereabouts of the estranged Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas.

Sidious' path through the dirty, badly lit corridors of the Hutt's palace was quick. It took just the barest sliver of the Force, just a thin scalpel of focus, to clear the way. Mercenaries and guards took a detour, servants stopped to clean a room, grab a new platter of drinks or food, petitioners paused to recite their memorized pleas. None noticed the compulsion of the ghostly figure moving through them, his presence simply gone before they realized it was there. To control such weak willed minds was as natural as breathing to Darth Sidious.

"Gardulla." His voice cut across the drivel of sounds filling her throne room, and the Hutt's watery eyes turns towards him. Sidious' lips curl into a sardonic grin, hidden in the shadows of his cloak. "Damask is calling in your debt."

Her answer is filled with surprise and grovelling, in the booming tones of a Hutt lady. Sidious ignores the protests, stepping closer with her entourage nervously shuffling around behind him.

"No, not later. _Now_." He orders, voice calm and unyielding. "Your agents on Nar Shadda. They will find where the Jedi Sifo-Dyas is."

This would have been much easier if he could have simply used a hologram from Coruscant or Naboo. But his Master had been clear, this time - to meet the Hutt face to face. A way to humble an overly talented and proud apprentice, no doubt. That realization had been added fuel to the cold flame inside of Sidious, carefully controlling the emotions.

"And that will settle the debt-favor?" Gardulla replied in Huttese, and it took effort not to roll his eyes. No wonder that the Hutt had fallen so far on her luck that she'd fled to this backwater, or that she hadn't even had the funds to set herself up.

"It will be a sufficient start." Sidious answers, tone curt as he turns around. The sound of the Hutt's annoyed gargling was like music in his ears, and a little of his amusement trickled into his voice. "You have a day, Gardulla."

That would have been it, normally. He'd stride out of the hall, get the information soon, and then move on - starting the subtle twisting and prodding of the paranoid Jedi master, just like he and Plagueis had been slowly manipulating his dreams, his visions.

But something unexpected happened, something that not even Darth Sidious could foresee – an occurrence growing rarer by the day.

One of the dozens of cowering figures in the room, stepping back from the path he was taking. A young woman, holding a babe in her hands. A child, not even a year old, but... a single look, and the wave of pure potential, of strength in the Force, **crashed** against Sidious' impeccable mental barriers like a battering ram. He almost stumbled, an unthinkable break of his countenance. This was vast potential power on a scale he'd never felt before, and simply in the form of a backwater infant? There were Jedi Master that registered more weakly in the Force!

Sidious' mind whirled, the discovery slotting into place. This was valuable, incredibly so. The chance to mold an apprentice from young age was one the Jedi had always applied, and the Sith used to practice before the necessary introduction of the Rule of Two. Since then, his order hadn't used it much - but Sidious' astute mind raced through the possibilities and advantages, probing towards the child and the future, the Force blazing momentarily around him. By the time he'd reached the young slave girl, he'd already made up his mind.

"The boy is coming with me."

And so it was, that Anakin Skywalker was freed from one master, and claimed by another.

O - O - O - O - O

Author's Note: Thanks for reading my first foray into the world of Fanfiction! The idea for this story snuck up on me as I was looking around at the Star Wars fandom - what if Anakin had been found by Palpatine as a baby? Trained as a Sith from the beginning, his mindset set from childhood by Sidious.

How would that affect the future events, the war and manipulations? Hopefully, this will lay out one possible path…

Any comments or thoughts (positive or negative) would be greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 1 - First Steps

**Chapter One**

 _Seven Years Later_

Anakin's eyes opened abruptly, seeing nothing in the complete dark of his room. Not a sound, not a light, nothing disturbed its usual nighttime monotony – but yet, the Force was singing its warning, a _buzzing_ sensation in the corner of his mind that he had grown all too used to.

His body rolled to the side instinctively, his mind sinking deeper into the Force. Virtually at the same time, a bright red laser bolt _seared_ by his body, striking the center of the hard plastene cot, another burn added to its surface. Anakin let a surge of emotions well up inside him, rage at someone _daring_ to attack him. He felt it grow inside him, filling his body by the time he landed on the ground. The Force's call grew in him, instant by instant.

It drew his anger, his rage, his need, pulling it into a whirlpool of power, stirring deep within Anakin's mind. A familiar feeling of strength, of power, of knowledge filled Anakin, and the room came into focus: a ghostly outline of the walls, furniture, and ... _There._

Hovering above the bed was a pair of droids, their blasters already turning to track Anakin's movement on the ground. He leapt to his feet with a Force enhanced jump, another pair of bolts whirring by him harmlessly. His hand snapped up, palm open and pointing at the two droids, and he snarled. The hand clenched, and the Force sang with his will. A loud _grinding_ , cracking noise sounded through the enclosed space as both mechanical foes noisily broke in the grip of his power, forming a harmony with the furious song of the Force inside him. Anakin grinned darkly, finally letting them crumple to the ground.

He kept his embrace of the Force as he strode out, alert. His Master liked to test him, and it wouldn't be the first time that there'd be more mechanical foes waiting outside the door in ambush. The scar from the first time he'd let his guard down in that way still stung, a reminder to _never_ let that happen again. Sith didn't make mistakes like that.

And Anakin _would_ be Sith. His Master wished it, and so it would be.

But this time, there was nothing waiting for him outside the door in the familiar dim corridor. His footsteps echoed on the plastic floor, his senses stretching out wide with the Force. Nothing, yet he felt a need to move on further, closer. To the next room.

The door _swished_ open before him, and Anakin blinked once. There was a familiar robed figure, sitting in a chair. The familiar blank presence in the Force, which fit only one person ...

He knelt, head bowed in the way his Master had taught. "Master Sidious." Anakin said softly, his surprise rippling in the Force. It was unusual for Sidious to come in person to his training - he was kept busy with other, more important duties. Not that he could complain, of course - any attention paid to him was enough, and his power was growing by the day. Sidious had saved him, given him a life, power, purpose - and in return, Anakin would learn and serve.

"Most impressive, my young apprentice." Sidious voice was as dark and raspy as ever, and Anakin felt a flicker of pleasure at the compliment. Those were just as rare as the personal visit. "Thank you, Master." He answered shortly, keeping his head bowed.

"You have progressed well in your training. However, it is time to proceed further." Another flicker of emotion, of anticipation, surged through Anakin and the Force, and he could feel Sidious' amusement at the lack of control. Then the Sith Lord continued. "Peace is a lie ..."

Anakin knew what to do. Kneeling at the feet of his Master, he recited the words that had been engraved in his mind from the first words he could understand. With conviction no eight year old child should have had, he recited the ancient code of the Sith.

" ... there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me."

"That is the Sith way, apprentice." Sidious' voice answered Anakin's younger one. "Raise your head."

As Anakin gazed up, he saw Sidious reach out his hand, palm opening upwards. A thin cylinder hovered in the air, suspended with deft use of the Force, drifting towards Anakin. He reached out and grabbed it, and Sidious spoke up once more.

"Rise, Apprentice, and stand as a Sith."

Anakin stood, pressing a button on the cylinder. A blood red blade hissed into existence, and he felt a surge of glee race through him. "Thank you, Master."

O - O - O - O - O

 _Royal Palace, Theed, Naboo_

Her father had always said that Theed was the most beautiful city in the galaxy. From the holovids she'd doubted that - Naboo was just a small planet in a vast and wondrous galaxy.

But looking up at the vast, stupendous dome of the Royal Palace, Padme could see why he'd said that. It seemed to float far, far above the ground, with beautiful engravings and paintings running all along the walls up the full length of the structure. Precious blue lapis stones and gold paint made incredible reliefs along the surface of the dome itself, painting an absolutely stunning picture of the Sun raising in the deep blue sky of Naboo. She could stare at it for hours, and still not lose the wonder of it, she already knew.

Unfortunately, gawking up at the dome was not why she was here. Making a fool of herself at her Debut, her formal introduction to the entire High Nobility? No, Padme wouldn't let that happen. So she turned her attention reluctantly back down to the floor of the chamber, and the crowd below the dome.

Truthfully, it was almost as impressive as the sights above. The huge room thronged with the elite of the Naboo High Nobility. Ladies in long, beautiful flowing dresses mingled and talked with men in the perfectly tailored suits currently in fashion. Impassive, discrete servants circled with trays of food and drinks, and music drifted artfully throughout the room - the acoustics, just as much as the rest of the edifice, working perfectly.

Padme's brow wrinkled as she looked around the people present. Her mind raced, trying to connect faces with names that had been instilled in her lessons. That tall man, with the crown, that was easy - King Ars III Veruna himself. To the left, there, the Lady with a flock of followers around her. That was ... Hele Naberrie. Yes, the matriarch of one of the most powerful families on the planet - and one who liked to flaunt that status, it seemed. Her father didn't like her much, but that was politics – the Naberrie were the prominent leaders of the Isolationist movement, in constant opposition to the Amidala's allegiance to the Republican movement.

"So what do you think, Padme?" Her father's voice sounded next to her, and she smiled up at him. "It's ... impressive. So many people." With a hint of pride, she noted that she'd been able to control her voice well. He chuckled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "That it is. Though it is something you'll get used to, in time."

Then his attention seemed to turn, and Padme did as well. A man was approaching them, of middling age, with a kind smile. "Ruwee... It's good to see a friendly face in this nest of vipers." He greeted them, and her father laughed. "I could say the same to you, Sheev." The two men shook hands with the apparent look of long familiarity.

"This is my daughter, Padme." her father continued, and Padme smiled. "This is her Debut. Padme, this is Lord Sheev, Head of House Palpatine - we work closely together." Padme knew what he meant, of course - both their houses were allied, in the Republican party of Naboo, supporting closer integration with the Republic at large.

She gave a curtsy, in the way her tutors had taught, and Palpatine chuckled. "It is a pleasure to meet you, young Padme. I have heard much about you from your father - he told me to expect great things from you..."

O - O - O - O - O

 _The Jedi Temple, Coruscant_

The Room of a Thousand Fountains had always been Obi-Wan's favorite place in the Temple. It was easy to find a place away from the hustle of the world of the Jedi, of the classes and instructors that being an older Initiate entailed. There, removed from the worries of finding a Master to take him, of training, of improving himself, it was easy to reach the Living Force.

This was where he sat, legs crossed, eyes closed, on a Primeday afternoon. His mind focused inwards, falling into the familiar patterns of control, of serenity. The heartbeat of the Living Force drew him in, and he let himself float into its embrace. With each deep, calm breath, the connection changed. A tree, calm and reliable. A small creature, scurrying to secure food. A fish, dancing in the gurgling of one of the many pools. An insect, buzzing in the air. They were all one, all connected, through the serenity of the Force.

Finally Obi Wan felt a presence approach him. Not one of the faint, myriad minds of animals, detectable only in a deep meditation for him. Nor a stronger presence, like that of one of his fellow initiates - shining with the potential of a Jedi in training. No, the one approaching was powerful, controlled, bright and enclosed. The presence only a fully trained Jedi Master could create in the Force.

Obi Wan opened his eyes, letting the tranquility of the meditation slowly leave him, and the figure came into view. A tall human man with long brown hair and a straight, confident walk. He'd been in the temple recently, watching some of the initiates' training bouts - Master...

"Good afternoon, Initiate Kenobi." called out the Jedi Master, and Obi Wan stood to give a bow of reply. "Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon Jinn smiled back at Obi-Wan as he straightened back out of the proper bow. The Jedi Master's hands were folded in the sleeves of his robes, exuding an air of perfect serenity that most Jedi seemed to find second nature.

"Will you walk with me for a while, young Kenobi?" A polite request, but to Obi Wan it was the same as an order.

For the next few minutes they walked around the greenhouse. Qui-Gon Jinn did little of the talking, instead asking small, inquisitive questions - each one seeming to get Obi Wan to answer a little more here, to expand more deeply there. Finally though, they paused, on the balcony near one of the main waterfalls of the room.

Beneath them, water flowed downwards incessantly, in a light, calm sound. Qui-Gon looked over at it, the silence between them stretching for a moment.

"That waterfall is like the Force." The Jedi Master broke the silence, still looking outwards. "It flows incessantly - the same, yet ever changing. Sometimes it is calm, sometimes disturbed. It brings life, connects us all - and yet can be dangerous." Another pause, as though he were simply talking to himself.

"What does it mean to be a Jedi, Obi Wan Kenobi?" Obi Wan knew his answer. He'd learned it, mediated on it, groaned about being forced to recite it, often enough over the years.

"To be a Jedi is to embody the Code.

There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

There is no chaos, there is harmony.

There is no death, there is the Force."

"And do you wish to walk that path, Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"Yes, Master."

From their positions, he couldn't see the way the older man's lips turned into a smile. "Good. I've heard you haven't found a Master yet, Initiate. As it so happens, I have been looking for a padawan."

Another pause, Obi Wan suddenly breathing in, and Qui Gon turns to face him. "Do you happen to know where I could find one?", one eyebrow quirked.

A few changes from canon in this chapter, obviously. First, the relative ages - I've adjusted those of Padme and Obi-Wan relative to Anakin. At this point in time, Anakin is 8, Padme 10, and Obi Wan 15 - by their canon dates, they'd be 8, 13, and 24, respectively.

Secondly, the politics of Naboo. It's still an elective monarchy, but not the full democracy it seems to be in the star wars saga. Instead, it's a lifetime appointment, elected jointly by the high nobility and the representatives of the people (ie - the lower house of their parliament) from candidates among the high nobility. Padme is also being made an Amidala from birth, instead of one of the other houses because I'd never remember that name.

Third, Jedi training. Initiates still need to be picked by a master for training, but the hard cutoff date isn't 13 anymore. Instead, it can occur from any time between ages 13 and 16, though most get selected in the last year of that cycle. Consequently, more of the basic training gets handled within the Temple itself.


End file.
